One and only dance partner
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: Oliver is on his way home back to the dead letter office to Shane as was away On vacation to find his wife Holly to say goodbye to her find closure so he can moved and be with Shane. Now he returns to win Shane's heart
1. Chapter 1

Signed Sealed Delivered - Oliver and Shane one shot fanfic

One and Only Dance Partner

Part 1

Shane was at the Colorado's Dead Letter Office watch the time passed by looking at the clock, waiting on Oliver's return, You see after Oliver called it quits on their dancing partnership about month ago, One day Shane arrived at her desk to find a letter informing her that she will be charge as his going to used some his vacation time to go to Paris to find his estrange wife that left a year ago. Shane had Oliver's letter imprinted in her memory as she kept safe in her desk the following words she recall often,

Shane, you and I dancing together made me realize should not wallow in the past but look towards my future, You inspire to find her to see if my marriage is worth saving or not, but no matter what I will return to thank you in person with or with out my wife by my side. Be patient and await my return of thanks, Oliver

It has been a month, and Shane has receive no word from Oliver, it funny how she criticized Oliver for constantly looking in the Paris shoot for mail from his wife and having no luck. Now here she stands in front of the Paris shoot hoping to get a letter from Oliver, but today she was not going to look like she always she was going to leave to fate and destiny to reveal itself to her when Oliver is ready to return to her. Norman and Rita were out to lunch she was happy for Norman and Rita able to announced their feelings to each other a course of month, Shane wanted that someone to admire and appreciate her. Not just someone, but one person actually her former dance partner, Oliver O'toole.

When Shane realize she was in love with Oliver, she started to cry knowing that she can never have him if he fixed things with his wife. Of course she wanted him to be happy but it hurt her thinking that it was not going to be with her. Norman and Rita return from their lunch date Rita was giving this suspicious smile on her as Shane did notice as Rita was coming towards her she notice something was behind her back. Rita greeted Shane,

"Good after noon, Shane I have a surprise for you."

Rita gave Shane a card which it was address on the front

"Ms. McInerny"

Shane knew in a instant it was from Oliver, as he is the only who calls her that, before opening the letter she asked Rita and Norman.

"Did he give to you while you two were at lunch."

Norman and Rita looked at each other which meant they were hiding something, Rita couldn't lie at least not her only best friend,

"I'm sorry, Shane, Oliver he promised me. Not to say a word, but you are my only friend and I can't lie to you"

Norman tries to stop Rita, from telling Shane what Oliver has planned.

"Rita, we promise not to say a word."

"She needs to know, Norman."

Shane getting in a nervous panic as screamed, "Needs To What! Where is Oliver Why! He couldn't deliver this letter himself."

Rita just let it out as fast as she could "Oliver asks me and Norman to meet him at the mailbox grill. All he wanted was us to give you that letter read it and follow what it says nothing else. Now please, save from the anxious misery open the letter and read it."

Norman said "Good going Rita, "

Rita said, "What you think less of me for telling me vest friend the truth"

Norman smiled gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her "No, that is the one things I admire about you."

Rita smiled Norman smiled back turn to Shane and told her

"Sorry Shane he promises us not to tell. "

"It is okay, um is um is Oliver okay? Um did find his wife?"

Rita reply, "Read the letter and find out"

Shane open the envelope of Oliver letter and began to read the following

Dear Ms. McIenery,

Remember the first time we met, if so meet me there at 7:30pm just before sunset please have eloquent attire.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet."

Romeo and Juliet (II, ii, 1-2)

When you find the rose you'll find me.

Till tonight

Ms. McIenery

I hope to see you.

Oliver O'toole

Part 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Six hours earlier

Oliver O'toole was on the flight home to Colorado as He spent five weeks of his 14 weeks and 5 days vacation in Paris to find his estrange wife, Holly after Shane gave him the information to find her. Even though Shane cross the line of his privacy. He knew Shane was only trying to help, being a friend by helping him find closure, which he did find over the course of five weeks. On his flight home Oliver reflect on his five weeks of closure

When Oliver arrived in Paris he took one day to rest and explore Paris to see the sights and organize his words to say to say to Holly,

Day after his rest and sight seeing Oliver called Holly to announce his arrival, when he called and her voice on the other happy to know he could recognize his wife voice he took a deep breathe and said,

"Hello, Holly"

"Oh gosh, Oliver is it you?"

"Yes, it is Holly, I am here is in Paris, we need to talk, when is a good time for us to meet."

"Uh now, fine, where is your hotel?" Holly asks

"Actually, I know your forwarding address, I will grab a taxi and be there soon."

Holly curious to know "Oh I did send you my address?"

Oliver reply "No, a friend who is quite a expert in research on the computer found you."

" I see, I will be awaiting your arrival."

They hang up about 30 mins later Oliver arrived at Holly's new Paris apartment

This was it the moment has been waiting for to find out the closure he need to know, Holly did waste anytime revealing the closure. Holly told him she could not stand to face a break a gentleman's heart like his, she thought it would be best to runaway to Paris clear before find the right words to him that things were not working anymore between she wanted different things , things that Oliver could not provide.

Holly also told him if he truly loved he wouldn't waited this long to find her. If he loved her he not waste one minute to be one you love.

Holly assume Oliver never tried to find her because he had found someone else as did she so she asked,

"Why? After all this time why come me find me? Did you want to try work things out?"

Oliver thought about his answer but saying it out loud but only thing Oliver though of was Shane then he realize he need his closure to be with Shane, his dance partner , a woman who thirst to learn the knowledge of the written despite being an expert in technology

She was everything he was not after opposites attract. So he realize what he need to say to Holly.

"Holly, I'm sorry but it is time to say good and have your marriage disvole."

She agreed and told him, " I want you to be happy Oliver"

"You too, Holly,"

Holly told Oliver " I hope you stay so we can have matters settle I will call my lawyer today and in about 3 to 4 weeks will be free to happy."

"That sounds reasonable um, but I would like to catch up with you, can treat you to lunch"

"I'd like that" Holly reply

Over the course, of the next 4 weeks Oliver and Holly got to know each other again as friends Oliver was interested in learning about her life in Paris taking cooking classes to be French chef, she is considering in being a French citizen after she graduates. Oliver didn't want to pry or known about her love life all he wanted to know that she was happy and she was. Holly asked about his work in the dead letter office.

Oliver explain things at work have change for the greater good; he mention Shane as the new employee, how she was soul purpose by investigating and find peoples dead letters he mention how he, Shane, Norman and Rita, release a innocent man from prison, reunited families and couples.

Holly said "Sounds nice, Oliver I hope that you weren't to caught up with work and used those dance lessons I gave for our anniversary"

Oliver sighed as he didn't want to her about Shane being his dance partner. He didn't want to make things awkward. So he said,

"Yes, I did used them, thank you"

"Oliver, it is okay to tell me about her"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Oliver, so who is she?"

"It is Shane."

Surprised "Shane from work, I am surprised she totally sounds like a total opposite from you, but then opposites attract right."

Oliver reply "Yes they do" even Holly was conformable talking new loves he wasn't quite conformable with it and he admitted it, "I'm sorry, I'm not quite conformable talking about this."

Holly sighed "Argh, I am but I have to be honest with that has always been your problem too much being gentleman make you feel uncomfortable in saying what truly in your heart."

Oliver defending myself, "You knew how I felt about you."

"Of course I did you done by writing me letters but I want to hear you say it woman want to be acknowledge that they are loved either in private or in public"

"I see so if I decided to be more in affectionate in public would have it work between us."

Holly as she was honest with Oliver, "No, it would have matter we were to far gone to make things work but at least our pending divorce brought us to your soulmates. I have Phillip and you have Shane."

Oliver smile as Holly had a point, "You are right it did."

Three week passed since that lunch Holly and Oliver reached a settlement due the graciousness of Holly's lawyer and boyfriend Philip, their divorce was finalize and now today is living back to his new found soulmate Shane MacIenry he had everything set up for his meet up with Shane on the plane except for thing we want to dance to dance with Shane but he couldn't do decide on their song "Moonriver" sung by Clay Aiken or "As so it goes" by Billy Joel both songs that have a significant meaning to him and Shane when they danced together.

Luckily with some help from a fellow passenger who was a dj sitting next to him was to give a hand in the name which will make a good story to tell when they have their first date.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just about sunset, Shane very at the open quiet coffee hut where Oliver and Shane first met. Since the night is going to be special she decide to wear the blue dress she wore and when she danced with Oliver. The dance that changed everything that made her see something between her and Oliver that could not be explain in words how that moment made her feel. She felt noticed and appreciated. She went over to the coffee cart to get a soy latte.

Shane was about to order when someone tap on her the shoulder and said,

"Excuse me, Ms miss but can you please me ordering a large regular coffee."

The voice left her stunned knowing who it was she turned suddenly to see Oliver with a single rose but people starring at them waiting for what Shane was going to do. Shane didn't care about what others she was so happy to see Oliver smiling at her and with a single which he handed to her and said, "Nice to see you again, Ms. McIenery "

Shane could not contain her happiness any longer as she rushed into and embrace with Oliver holding her in his arms which he the warmth of her love for her. As they pulled apart their eyes met leaning close their lips not touching yet but Shane uncertain she pulls away she smiles the rose and said,

"Thank you for a rose"

"A rose that wouldn't smell as sweet." Oliver reciting Shakespeare

"I have missed that about you, Oliver. You sure know how to charm someone with your words from Shakespeare." Shane admits

Oliver chuckled, "I am glad, thank you for meeting me here."

"You're welcome, but Oliver why are doing all this? What happened with you and Holly in Paris? Did you find her? Shane asking a lot questions as once Oliver didn't want to answer just yet, as all he wanted to do was ask Shane one question,

"Ms. McIenery"

"Don't Ms. McIenery. Mr. O'toole," Shane getting annoyed, "I haven't heard from you over a month."

"I know, but I haven't heard from you either." Oliver added.

Shane reply "That is different, I was giving you space for you find your wife and get the closure you need. Now are you going to tell me, what we are doing here?"

Oliver stayed waiting to see if Shane had anything more to say. Shane asked,

"Well, Oliver, Are you going to say anything?"

"Are you going to let me, Shane?"

Shane surprised that Oliver finally called her Shane.

"You called me, Shane"

"Yes, I did thought using your first name to ask you out on a date seems appropriate"

Shane stunned in the fact Oliver O'toole just asked her out on a date.

"Wait, did you just ask me out on a date"

"Yes, I did, Shane, would like to accompany me here and right now for dinner."

Shane still stunned, " Oliver, here and now."

Oliver not giving up so fast says, "Yes, I would greatly appreciate it."

He takes out his hand and said, "I have a table, dinner and entertainment waiting for us, would you take my hand and follow me please "

Shane had to admit that she was impressed by Oliver as she slowly began to take his hand but she stop as she had to ask Oliver one question,

"Are you still Married, Oliver?"

He sighed he shook his head "No"

Shane gasp for breath as she couldn't believe he came to ask her out that is the sweetest thing she so she reached for his and this time she took .

Oliver lead Shane to a candlelight dinner, Shane on the verge of cry so amazed and impressed.

"Oliver, you did this for me"

He lead her to seat as the gentleman he was helped her in her chair and told her,

" I did it for us, I think a first date for a couple is a special time don't think."

Shane smiling as she agreed, "Of course"

He sat down across from her Oliver got a picnic basket he handed her a toss salad as he set up variety of condiments That would satisfy her to her liking. Shane was absolute starstruck how well he known her.

"Wow, Oliver I have to say you are impressing me here."

Oliver smiled "Good enjoy, your salad , however you like it."

"Thank you." Shane said

They began to eat as from time to time looked and smiled at each other liking the way things are going on their first date but the date is far from over and Oliver has more up his sleeve to show how much he cares for her.

Part 4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

After three great four course meals, Oliver and Shane were finishing desert when. Shane told Oliver,

"Well, Oliver, I am stuffed never had a four course meal like this, by the way did you make all this."

Oliver admitted, "Actually, didn't have time to cook, but you can thank the mailbox grill for catering this lovely meal."

Shane added, "I ensure I will tip them big the next we and the gang out to lunch."

Oliver comments and suggests, "Thank you, but I hope that from time to time that would be company for dinner, at my home as I can cook quite well for a single man like me."

Shane could not believe this, Oliver already planned their future dates. Shane had hard to time adjusting this to his her mind was spinning she need to be honest with him,

"Oliver, I need to confess something, and I apologize in advance for canter."

Oliver not like the sound of this, but he admire her honesty and canter, asks "What's wrong? Shane"

"Nothing is wrong, Oliver" she sighed

Knowing Oliver will be give a "but" and amazingly they said "But" at same time.

This is the first Oliver and Shane notice they sync in their thoughts they chuckled and giggle and Shane said,

"But, Oliver you just got divorce, you and I do not need to rush into dating this not who sweeping off my feet like this. It is okay to take things slow"

Oliver said taking her hand,

"Shane I am okay with us starting slow but I need for you to know that during my month away and getting divorce I learn couples things about myself that I want to change for you for us."

Shane sighed place his hand on top his informing, "Oliver, you need to change I like you for who are."

Oliver asked, "And who do you think I am"

Shane giggled but want to clarify just in case, "You want me to tell what a kind of man you are."

Oliver reply, "Yes, I would like to what you see in me in your eyes."

Shane thought about it for a minute or two and told Oliver the follower ,

"You are man of faith, who cares about others before himself. You are the most intelligent, and wisest man I ever met. "

Oliver for the first time was left speechless no words could express how touched he was by her definition of him. All he could do was smile at her and starred at her Shane wondering what was going on in that mind of his. So she asked,

"Oliver, does that help?"

"It more than than just helped?"

"Good, so prefect way to end after all do we have work tomorrow. "

Shane slip out her grip away from Oliver's hand got her purse and started to walk away. But Oliver didn't want her leave not just yet he had one more thing for Shane. So as he watched away she he yelled,

"Shane come back"

She stop turned around looked at him she told him, "I thought a man such as yourself would not call out for name with the woman like me"

He got up for his seat walked over to her and reply, "Yes, I did say that but Shane, you are the woman who deserves to be called for you."

Shane sighed his words always takes her breathe aways trying her best to keep her composure.

"You sure have your way with words don't you."

Oliver smiled and asked "I do but sometimes my actions can speak louder if you let deluge you showing something you might find interesting. If you please have seat back down." Shane curious seats back down to see what Oliver had in store. Oliver remains standing asks her

"Now Shane would be most obliged by taking out tablet."

Shane asked,"Why?"

Oliver forgot to tell the story so he sat down and began to tell.

"Well I might this Dj he was mixing songs on his tablet, anyways it reminded of you, I ask how one does that."

Shane giggles, Oliver said "He also found that question funny as well "

"But he kind of to tell me, anyways we talked about me trying the best way to entertain you on our date, and then he asks what our song was?"

"We have many songs, Oliver"

"That is what I told him, and he was happy to help in make us a mash up of your songs. Now if you please get out your tablet?"

Shane got her tablet as she said, "Happy."

"Happy, indeed now please go to this site called YouTube, it is site that posts many videos and music."

Shane giggled, "I know, what youtube is, what you want me to search , Oliver?"

Oliver reply, "DjAj, our mash up should be this the first thing you see on his channel he said."

She search "DjAj" and found the first video on his channel which she said the title out loud,

"Oliver and Shane Our Songs Mash up, is that it, do you want to play it?"

"Not just yet." He out his chair walked to stand in front of her held out his hand and asked, "Shall we dance, my one and only dance partner ."

She smiled and gleamed with delight as she hit the play button on her tablet. The music started with Blended of intros from the three songs they danced to "Moonriver," by Clay Aiken "And So It Goes," by billy Joel and "The wedding song" by Peter, Paul and Mary

It was surprising how these songs meshed so well together. Shane and Oliver moving nice smoothing transitioning to each beat the song make. Oliver looks up to see the clear sky as he realize they were dancing under the stars. Oliver thought to be the prefect time to spin Shane around over his arms lift her and lower into a dip as Shane notices the clear sky and shining stars above them and then suddenly, Shane was lucky enough to see a shooting star. Just as the shooting star passed through the sky and disappear. Oliver picks her up off back on to her feet, their eyes met Shane smiled left breathless just like the first time they danced, and Shane had to tell Oliver what she saw,

"Oliver, I just saw a shooting star."

" I have realized; it is during the times I am far outside my element that I experience myself the most. That I see and feel who I really am, the most! I think that's what a comet is like, you see, a comet is born in the outer realms of the universe! But it's only when it ventures too close to our sun or to other stars that it releases the blazing "tail" behind it and shoots brazen through the heavens! And meteors become sucked into our atmosphere before they burst like firecrackers and realize that they're shooting stars! That's why I enjoy taking myself out of my own element, my own comfort zone, and hurling myself out into the unknown. Because it's during those scary moments, those unsure steps taken, that I am able to see that I'm like a comet hitting a new atmosphere: suddenly I illuminate magnificently and fire dusts begin to fall off of me! I discover a smile I didn't know I had, I uncover a feeling that I didn't know existed in me... I see myself. I'm a shooting star. A meteor shower. But I'm not going to die out. I guess I'm more like a comet then. I'm just going to keep on coming back."

"Wow, Oliver, who did that come from?"

He told her, "C Joy Bell"

"Very insightful," Shane commented

"Indeed, So, tell me Shane did you make a wish?"

Shane smiled," I don't need to make a wish."

Oliver curious to know, "Why?"

Them still dancing around the moonlight clear starred sky, she said, "Because, my wish already came true."

Oliver said, "Now this is the prefect way to end the night."

Shane sighed, "Too bad, because now don't want it to end."

Oliver spin her around he sway her with her back in front him as he whisper in her ear, "This is not the end, Shane, it is only the beginning"

He spin he back into arms as they pulled each other closer into more of embrace she. Shane wanted to ask something but was afraid it would ruin the moment if he said, no, so they kept dancing till the song was over, as the end they knew it was time to call a cab.

Last part coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver walked Shane over to wait for cab after they decide to end the night after their dance. While the waiting Shane should have brought a coat with her as she was getting a bit cold. She was rubbing her hand over arms. Oliver took noticed known for being a gentleman he unbutton his suit jacket took it off and told Shane,

"Shane, come here," he turn her around place the his jacket over shoulders then he placed his hands on arms rubbing arms to keep her warm but he couldn't pull her in closer into his arms hugging which Shane was indeed getting warm and weak the knees as she could help it she needed to ask,

"Oliver" she whispered

"Yes, Shane." Still holding her tight

"I know, I said we shouldn't rush things but would be too much to ask..." Shane then got quiet second guessing whether she should ask the question.

But Oliver was dying to know the question, "Ask me what? Shane"

She took a breathe and asked, "Can you kiss me?"

Oliver was flattered he pulled out of his embrace looked her in the eyes, and gave her an answer,

"Shane, I respect your want to take things slow we have all time the world and many other opportunities to have your first kiss."

She signed kissed Oliver on the cheek and said, "Thank you , Oliver"

Then the cab pulled up they walked to the cab Oliver open the door. Shane took the jacket was about to hand it back to Oliver and he stop her, and told her,

"Keep it can you give back, when have breakfast tomorrow before heading to work."

"Sounds good, Oliver, thank for a wonderful evening "

Shane got in the cab, before shutting the door he took Shane's hand kissed it and the said, "till morning,"

Shane said, "till morning "

Oliver shuts the door the cab drives away Shane turns to see Oliver watching her drive away. She turn back sit back taking deep breathes closing look back at the amazing date that unfolded.

The sun shine over Colorado as the alarms of Oliver and Shane's clock rang for them to wake to start their way and get ready for work. They both were eager to get out bed twenty minutes earlier than they usually do. Oliver finished off his tie thinking look at his watch he might be able in surprising Shane by picking her up for breakfast and to work.

So he got his coat, suitcase and keys and went out the door. To see if would could make it to Shane's apartment .

It was. 730am Shane was dress and ready to go heading out the door. She hailed out her hand to call a cab a car pulled out in front her Shane seem did not to notice it was Oliver's backseat she was getting into as he head was stuck on her tablet.

Oliver trying his best not to laughed at her but coughed to clear his throat and decided to play along. By asking Shane,

"Where to miss?"

She looked up to tell the cab driver but was surprise to see it was Oliver,

"Oliver, what, how?" lost for words feeling like a fool siting in the back seat of his car. He turn told her,

"Hello, Shane, I hope you don't mind I took it upon myself to be your cab driver from now."

Shane reply, "Really, Oliver that is kind but I am more the happy in getting a cab.

Oliver told "Non sense, I mean we drive together during work in the field and besides why waste such money gas when that money can be used for future coffee breaks.

"You make a valid point, Oliver"

"Good then." Oliver smiled wondering why Shane has yet moved to front seat so he asked,

"You may moved to the front you know."

Shane got out the backseat made in her way into the front passenger seat. Shane then said,

"Thank you, Oliver for ride and your jacket which I have keep safe for you."

"Why thank you, Shane, shall we go to breakfast now."

Shane added, "Can't wait, our second date." She smiled giving Oliver her funny eye roll at him, Oliver, chuckled and started the car off to their second date. After many dates following that on Shane and Oliver share their first kiss on 10th date after winning their first dance showcase dancing to their songs in one after all they knew Oliver and Shane were their one and only dance partners.

The end


End file.
